


Oh My God That's My Jam

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Really Likes Ranch, Drunken Date, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, Karaoke, M/M, Pentatonix - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Bill and Dipper go out on a date to a karaoke bar.





	Oh My God That's My Jam

"A karaoke night?” Dipper asked, turning away from his magazine to look at Bill.

“That’s what I said, isn’t it?” The blonde asked, flopping down onto the couch besides Dipper.

“But you hate other people’s singing?”

“Correction: I hate it when anyone but me or an artist sings a song.”

“Same thing.” Muttered the brunette as he used his boyfriend’s legs as a footrest. “But still, why do you want to go?”

“Because it would be fun? Because it would be funny to see you drunkenly slur some Panic at The Disco song, or whatever the hell you listen to.” Bill moved so that he could lay his head on the armrest of the faded couch; his and Dipper’s legs a tangled mess. “And Will says this place has really good wings.”

Dissing what Bill said about his favorite band, Dipper tossed his magazine down onto the coffee table, an empty coke can fell to it’s side with a clunk. “I do have a weakness for wings. And I guess we haven’t been on a date for a while..”

Thinking the scenarios over in his head, Dipper turned to Bill. “This isn’t going to be like the time you got us banned from the bowling alley, is it?”

“That hag started it! It wasn’t  _ my _ fault the vending machine fell on her!”

“Bill.” Dipper said in a stern tone.

“Fine!” Bill groaned. “I won’t get us banned from the karaoke bar.”

With a sigh, Dipper reenacted a pose from a very stale meme. “Thank you!”

A grin split across Bill’s face. “Great! We’re going tonight!”

Before Dipper even objected, Bill cut him off, “And don’t complain, I know your uncle gave you tomorrow off, so don’t start complaining.”

***

That night around six, the pair was ready to go. Dipper wore an old pair of jeans, flannel, his pinetree hat, and a grey shirt that Mabel had gotten him that said: ‘let me seduce you with my awkwardness’. Bill donned his classic black hoodie with a gold pyramid pattern at the bottom and yellow fabric on the insides, black jeans, and a pair of heeled boots that made him as tall as Dipper.

“You wear that sweatshirt everywhere.” Dipper mumbled as he grabbed his car keys.

“And you wear that old hat everywhere, at least I wash my hoodie.” Retorted Bill as he walked outside and got into the passenger seat of Dipper’s car.

“You’re not supposed to wash hats!”

“Then at least Febreeze it, it smells like sweat and Old Spice.”

“So it smells like me?” Dipper asked, starting the car and then trying to start it again when it did not fire up the first time.

Putting his boots up on the dashboard, Bill rolled his eyes. “Ew no. You smell like Old Spice, sweat,  _ and  _ fabric softener.”

With a laugh, Dipper asked looking at Bill for a second before he pulled out of the driveway. “That’s not a real big difference.”

“It’s a gigantic difference.” Bill wasn’t going to admit it, but he did like the smell of Dipper’s hat. Along with the Old Spice and sweat, it smelled like his mint shampoo. Bill would sometimes wear it to work.

***

The drive to the karaoke bar didn’t take long, though it would’ve been a bit quicker if Bill wouldn’t of got them lost so he could listen to the rest of the song playing on the radio.

“Will went here with your cousin a while ago, said it was nice.” Bill said with a grin as he hopped out of the car and took ahold of Dipper’s hand.

Dipper held Bill’s hand and locked up his car. “Are we just going to copy all of their dates or something?”

“What? No.” The blonde said with a shake of his head. He started to lead Dipper to the entrance of the bar. “Because they all this romantic crap and I’m not into that.”

“You’re not into romantic things? But we do romantic things.” Dipper could hear the faint tune of a what sounded like a Joan Jett song from outside the building. He opened the door and the song hit him full blast. Even though it was being sung off key, it was loud. The place was lit up with a mix of purple and blue lights. Dipper could spot the bar farther away from the stage.

“I’m into  _ fun  _ things. The romantic things we do are fun. Now c’mon!” Bill quickly pulled Dipper into the bar, making him stumble.

Thinking back, Dipper didn’t think most of the romantic things he had done with Bill were really fun, but they were nice in their own way. The romantic way he guessed.

With a squeak of surprise, Dipper regained his balance rather quickly. “Can we at least eat first?”

“Uh duh, that was the plan. Can’t sing karaoke properly if you’re hungry and sober.”

Bill pulled Dipper over to the bar and they sat down. Dipper wasn’t really paying attention, he was more focused on some guy singing some Gaga song perfectly, he also didn’t sound half bad. The brunette was surprised when a tall glass of beer and a basket of wings was placed in front of him.

He turned over and saw that Bill had his own basket of wings and beer. The blonde grossly dunking his wings into a small plastic cup of ranch, thoroughly soaking them then shoving them into his mouth.

“Boneless!” Bill said, his mouth full of chicken.

“You’re disgusting.” Dipper picked up his own chicken wing, he went to to dunk it in Bill’s ranch cup but it was empty. “And you ate all the ranch!”

Bill just shrugged and tapped the counter to get the bartender's attention. “Ay, more ranch, Mac!”

Dipper wanted to facepalm and apologize for his boyfriend’s rudeness, but the bartender had already placed the half empty bottle of ranch on the bar and walked off to tend to a group of stumbling girls.

“See?” Bill said in a mocking tone. “I got you more ranch.” Bill uncapped the bottle then leaned over and poured it all over Dipper’s wings.

“That’s enough! Bill, enough!” Dipper quickly pushed Bill and the ranch bottle away, but it was too late, his wings were soaked. “Now it’s a chicken salad minus the salad.” He mumbled, picking up a wing with his thumb and index finger then wiping it on the wax paper they came on.

“And isn’t that the best salad?” Bill smirked over his glass before taking a long drink, nearly making the glass half way empty.

“I’m going to be the designated driver aren’t I?” Dipper asked, nibbling on his chicken wing. Even though it was a little soggy from Bill's torture, it didn’t taste bad.

“Nah, get drunk if that’s what you want. We can call Mabel, I’m sure she’d be happy to pick us up and probably take at least a dozen photos.”

“Maybe we could call Will then?”

“You know he’d do the same thing and then send the photos to Mabel.”

“Right.” With a soft nod, Dipper went back to eating his wings.

“Well, I’m going to go sing.” Bill slipped off his stool and kissed Dipper on the cheek. “I’m going to make you sing at least once with me tonight, so don’t think you’re just going to sit here all night.”

“You’re leaving? Already?” Dipper asked as he wiped his cheek on the back of his hand. Bill’s kiss was wet and he had probably gotten ranch or beer on his face, probably both. It didn’t take much for Bill to get drunk.

“Yeah, but don’t worry I’ll dedicate every song to you, wifey.”

Before Dipper could tell Bill to please don’t dedicate every song to him and to stop calling him wifey, the blonde had walked off towards the stage.

With a sigh, Dipper turned back to his wings. He was having fun, he really was, it was just hard for him to enjoy himself in- more public dates like this; especially when Bill leaves him by himself.

Dipper took a sip from his beer, he wasn’t a big beer fan, but it was bad. He strained his eyes near the stage to catch a glimpse of Bill, but didn’t see anything. So Dipper turned his attention to his wings and ate.

***

Dipper was just finishing up his wings when he heard a shift in the music. A new song was coming on. It sounded like that one cover band Bill listened to all the time. Dipper was taking a drink of his beer while directing his gaze to the stage. Sure enough, Bill was climbing up the stairs with a microphone in his hand. He was on the stage in a snap.

Dipper felt a smile grow on his face.

“Let me dedicate this song to my boyfriend, Dipper!” Dipper could hear Bill’s slurred voice boom around him. A few random people raised their glass or cheered. “He’s a nerd!”

Dipper slipped off his seat and swayed for a moment as Bill started to sing.

“ _ All of my life been running, paying the price for nothing. _ ” Bill sung, moving around the stage. “ _ How do the young survive? We're never satisfied, only if I could listen.  _ ”

Dipper was making his way to the stage through the mostly drunk crowd. He was focused on Bill. On Bill, his boyfriend Bill.

_ “When the lights go down in the middle of the night, where will I run to? When the lights go down in the middle of the night, where will I hide?” _

Dipper was nearing the stage now, he could hear people singing along with Bill, but Bill sounded by far the best.

Dipper was just starting to climb the stairs when Bill’s golden eyes locked with his own, and god Dipper felt a feeling course through him. He felt like how he felt he first realized he was in love with the crazy man in front of him.

_ “In the middle of the night, I'll be running, running, running. And I'm on my way home.” _

Bill sung and Dipper felt like he was only singing for him. Once Dipper was on the stage, Bill was by him in a second, taking his hand and bringing him to the center of the stage.

_ “All that imprides of ruin, It's in our design so human. How do the young survive? I really wish I could listen.” _

Bill’s hips swayed along with the beat and Dipper didn’t care that he wasn’t a good dancer, it was probably the alcohol in his system, but Dipper was dancing along with Bill in his own way. 

_ “When the lights go down in the middle of the night, where will I run to? When the lights go down in the middle of the night, where will I hide?” _

Dipper didn’t even know he knew the words to this song, they just came. He focused on the smile on Bill’s face and the great feeling living inside him.

_“I'm on my way. I'm on my way. I'm on my way. I'm on my way.”_ _  
_ Dipper twirled Bill and admired how his golden locks looked in the blue-purple light.

_ “In the middle of the night, I'll be running, running, running. And I'm on my way home.” _

Dipper never remembered feeling this nice. He never remembered dancing with Bill like this. Usually dancing with Bill was the fancy ballroom stuff Bill seemed to love. This was nothing like fancy dancing. This was free. This was fun. This was loving Bill.

_“Lights go down. Where will I run to? Lights go down. Where will I hide?”_  
This had to be the best date Dipper has had with Bill yet. Better than anything they’ve ever done together.

_ “Lights go down. Where will I run to. Lights go down. Where will I hide.” _

Dipper was resisting the urge to kiss Bill. He had been resisting that urge from the moment he got on the stage. But now was a too great of a moment to spoil.

_ “When the lights go down in the middle of the night, where will I run to? When the lights go down in the middle of the night, where will I hide?” _

Spinning. They were spinning now. Single handedly of course, but it still felt amazing. The spinning added to the buzz Dipper was feeling. He felt amazing.

_ “I'm on my way. I'm on my way. I'm on my way. I'm on my way.” _

Bill. Bill was the person Dipper wanted to be with forever. To love forever. To have these wonderful moments with forever.

_ “In the middle of the night, I'll be running, running, running. And I'm on my way home.” _

The song was ending and they were slowing. They were stopping. The dancing changed into Bill being pressed flush against Dipper’s chest. Dipper’s arms wrapping around Bill’s waist. The microphone slowly slipping out of Bill;s hand.

_ “All my life, I've been running, running and I'm on my way. All my life, I've been running.” _

They were both breathless but now Dipper could finally do it. He could finally kiss the most wonderful man in the world. So he did. Their lips met and it was then the music ended and Dipper could hear the loud crowd cheering. Cheering for them. Cheering for more.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had to so something for my creative writing class where I had to write something with the lyrics of a song. At first I was going to do some type of song fic, but I couldn't do that.   
> Side note: I really love how my creative writing teacher lets me write fics.


End file.
